


Catching

by anonniemoose



Series: SPN OneShots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Pranks, balthazar sulking, implied sex but no actual sex, rabbits disney challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Balthazar can’t get that fucking tune that you’ve been humming for days on end out of his head. And when he figures out what the song is, he’s definitely less than impressed. - Based on the Disney Quote (#5) - ‘If you start singing, I’m gonna throw up’, Moana, 2016.





	Catching

**Author's Note:**

> This is for thewhiterabbit42's Disney Challenge to celebrate 1000 followers and you guys should totally check them out because their stuff is amazing! The song that the Reader is humming is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZQodZXSdyw), which I've been listening to non-stop all day because I love it, and it's the only version of that damned song that I'll listen to.

You and Balthazar has been married for two years, something that everyone you met believed to be quite a feat. You were the first to admit, if someone said to you three years ago that the arrogant tosser of an angel would eventually be your husband, you would have laughed until you passed out.

But, it worked out. And the both of you were happy.

Don’t get me wrong, Balthazar was still a _massive_ dick and looked out for himself above everyone else (except maybe you), but you usually ended up not being in the line of fire. Which meant you could get away with so much more than the average human.

So, when you found a certain video on YouTube, you and Gabriel hatched a plan to see how long it would take for your beloved to crack.

You started simple, humming the tune of the song in question whilst cooking, reading, researching, cleaning and even, as you had reliably informed, in your sleep when you took an impromptu nap in the library. Gabriel was, of course, helping you from the get go, humming around the Bunker and even programming the boys alarms and ringtones with the tune.

Sam was the first to catch the song, and he soon was humming along with you under his breath. He didn’t even seem to notice he was doing it, when you pulled him up on it he just looked at you like you had grown a second head. So you left it.

Dean quickly followed, humming the Postmodern Jukebox song wherever he went, replacing his usual Metallica and Led Zepplin when he drove. He, too didn’t realise what he was doing, which was mildly amusing to you.

Even Cas eventually cracked, and watching the usually serious angel humming as he worked was something that caused Gabriel to zap the two of you out of the room to hide the laughter that followed.

It took six weeks of dedication, but the one person you wanted to crack finally did.

Balthazar was, of course, the last to crack. He was already suspicious of the amount of time that you and Gabriel had been spending together, and one of your more explosive arguments – mind you, they were all explosive – was about that fact, and that he had basically said you were cheating on him so that gave him the right to find someone else to fuck. It was two weeks and a weekend of non-stop, uh, _exercise,_ before you were back on good terms, but even Balthazar could tell you were still hurt by his comments.

But eventually, he did start to hum and even whistle along to the tune you had started humming six weeks prior. When he caught himself humming it, the look on his face was hilarious when he couldn’t place the tune, and then hysterical when you could see him trying to figure out where the hell he’d picked it up.

Then, the race was on.

You had informed the boys of your and Gabriel’s plans, and bets had been placed.

You: Two weeks

Cas: Three months

Sam: Three days

Dean: Never (which you all laughed at because he would eventually crack, but you could all hear the ‘I really could care less’ accent in his voice)

Gabriel: A month

All of you started watching him like hawks, all getting ready whenever to open his mouth to declare themselves the winner, but the sentence that you all wanted him to say never seemed to appear. You all continued to hum the song to keep it stuck in his head.

Sam was miserable when four days passed and nothing happened, he was sure Balthazar wouldn’t last. But you knew your husband well.

Day fourteen started and, just like you predicted, Balthazar snapped.

“That fucking song! What is it?” He cornered the five of you in the library, all of you looking up from your books to look at the pissed angel, each one with various levels of amusement.

“Whatever do you mean, B?” You ask sweetly.

“The song you’ve been singing for two months that you’ve gotten into my bloody head!” You bite your lip to try and stop the snickering as the boys pull out their wallets and start getting the money out to pay you.

“It’s a remix of possibly the most catching song of all time.”

“Happy?”

“What? No?”

“Shake It Off?”

“Oh, fuck no.”

“Hotline Bling?” You simply raise an eyebrow.

“I’ll play it for you, hang on.” You pull out your phone and start the catchy music.

It takes him until the third line when he realises what song it is, and you smirk when realisation strikes, accepting the money pushed over to you.

“Y/N.” Balthazar states simply. “Seriously?” You shrug.

“Well, I don’t know, its my new favourite song.” You send him a smile with your lips still held between your teeth. “And, it’s not as annoying as the original?”

“It’s still a bloody horrible song!” He protests.

“You didn’t think that when you were humming along to it.” You retort. “It’s really catchy don’t you think?” Balthazar glares at you before flying off. You roll your eyes and look back down at your book.

“Well, that went better than I thought.” Dean chimes in after a few seconds of silence.

“He’s still recovering from our last fight. Trust me, it’ll be brought up again.” You smile over to him before all of you return to your research, your pocket now $200 heavier.

Balthazar was clearly less than impressed about the fact you had tricked him, and spent the majority of the next few weeks sulking, avoiding you at all costs. You were slowly beginning to feel bad. So, you tried to romance him up, especially with the news you had to share with him.

Wine, food, sex. Those three generally speaking worked. And you were hoping you didn’t fuck it up so badly this time for it not to work.

Convincing him to go out was the first challenge, you practically had to drag him out the door. When you told him where you were going, he seemed to perk up. The small, intimate restaurant where the two of you met during a case for the Winchesters had become his favourite. He always claimed it was due to the fact that he met you there, but you knew it was also because they stocked his favourite wine.

So, he was already warming up to you, even more so when you told him you were paying.

He ordered the same thing he has ordered for the past three years whenever you went there, and you ordered something you knew he would never eat with the intent to snatch some of his and him not be interested in yours.

Conversation flows easy, as it always does, and snark and sass takes over the majority of the conversation, as it always does. You made a point of only drinking soft drink, wanting to make sure you were more or less sober for the rest of the night. Balthazar, however, was already on his second bottle of wine. Damn him and his inability to get drunk. The bastard.

By the time you two had left, you were humming the same song that had tormented him for weeks.

“Seriously?” He asks you in disbelief. You shrug.

“I genuinely like it, B.” You apologise. “Sorry, I’ll try to keep it for when you aren’t around.”

He huffs. “Just make sure you don’t start singing. **If you start singing, I’m gonna throw up.** ” You snort.

“Of course, dear.” You bump into him. “Remember our first date?” You ask with a small smirk.

“How could I forget?” You raise an eyebrow.

“Remember what we did after we left the restaurant?” He smirks back down at you.

“I’m not sure I do, care to rejog my memory?”

~~~

You roll off Balthazar with a thud, your hair messy, body sweaty and your chest rising and falling harshly as you pant loudly, B clearly pleased with himself as he pulls you close. “Enjoyed yourself?” He asks, cocky with his ability. You hum.

“Not really, I mean, it was basically thirty minutes of you trying and failing to work me up. Need to get some sex tips.” You can practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Yes, I enjoyed it you twit.”

He kisses the top of your head softly, keeping his head there as you shift. “Next time though, you are the one being tied up.”

“Want me to call you mistress too?”

“Queen of Everything Past, Present and Future would be more antiquate.” You correct him causing him to snort.

“Sure thing, your majesty.” A comfortable silence falls over you before you clear your throat.

“B, I have some news for you.” You start carefully.

“You _did_ cheat on me with Gabriel.” He says with conviction. “It’s okay, love, I get it. Clearly, you got bored with my skills and wanted something diff-” You manage to knock the wind out of him when you hit him in the stomach.

“No, you asshole.” You respond. “Don’t be a twat, I wouldn’t change our relationship for the world, and I definitely wouldn’t cheat, so get it out of your head.”

“Yes ma’am.” The small kiss he presses against your lips works as an apology as his hands move to rub the sides of your arms. “What did you have to tell me?”

“I’m pregnant.” You look up at him, gauging his reaction. His face freezes. “I’m twelve weeks, I found out on Tuesday.” You explain gently as the news sinks in. “B? You’re scaring me? You okay, beloved?”

Finally, he nods and swallows. “I’m going to be a father.” You nod. “What if I fuck up?”

“You won’t. And even if you do, it won’t be so bad. It’s not like babies are born with a manual.” Worry seeps in. “Are you…are you _okay_ with this?” His eyes lock onto yours.

“Okay? Okay? I’m overjoyed!” Finally, the excitement sets in. “I can teach them to prank the hell out of their uncles and share all my seducing techniques and-”

“Seducing techniques? Like they exist.” You interrupt his rant, causing him to look down at you with a small smirk.

“They seemed to work on you.”

“I just joined on for the sex, if I’m honest.” You tease before giggling as he rolls over to straddle you, purring his next sentence before moving to initiate possible the most heated kiss either of you had ever shared.

“Well then, allow me to seduce you again.”


End file.
